sophie_the_otterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle
Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle is an animated crossover series that premiered on Orange Otter Network on June 1st, 2015 in honor of the network's 1st anniversary. It had a hiatus from June to November of 2016. Shortly afterward, it went back into production. Plot Sophie and Quintion recruit their favorite cartoon heroes and consult a team of architects to construct a very large castle next to the WilliamWill Manor to serve as a clubhouse for the good team. Christened the Cartoon Castle, it acts similarly to a hotel with separate rooms such as a kitchen, a ballroom, an arcade, a swimming pool, etc. Meanwhile, the antagonists to the cartoon heroes, lead by Andy Panda create a rival castle called the Depress Fortress. Their goal is to try and wreck the Cartoon Castle and/or conquer it, but their attempts often backfire. In each episode, it is a slice of life themed experience in and out of the Cartoon Castle with our heroes while trying to defeat the villains and destroy the Depress Fortress for good. Cartoon Castle Heroes *PB&J Otter: Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Opal Otter, Ernest Otter, Flick Duck, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie Snootie, and Bootsie Snootie *Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Winston Zeddemore and Egon Spengler *Rainbow Brite: Rainbow Brite, Twink, Starlite, Red Butler, Lala Orange, Canary Yellow, Patty O'Green, Buddy Blue, Indigo, and Shy Violet *Lady Lovely Locks: Lady LovelyLocks, Maiden FairHair, Maiden CurlyCrown, The Pixietails, SilkyMane, SilkyPup, Shining Glory, and Prince StrongHeart *The Avengers: Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the other Avengers *X-Men: Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast, Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, Storm, Colossus, and the other X-Men *Angry Birds: Red, The Blues, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Terence, Bubbles, and Stella *The Wuzzles: Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey, and Moosel *Adventures of the Little Koala: Roobear, Laura, Mommy, Papa, Floppy, Mimi, Nick, Pamie, Betty, Mingle, Kiwi, and Weather *Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, and Zipper *Guardians of the Galaxy: Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Star-Lord, and Groot *Ni Hao, Kai Lan: Kai Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu and Yeye *Jake and The Neverland Pirates: Jake, Izzy, Chubby, Skully *Ed, Edd n' Eddy: The Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *Caillou: Boris, Doris, Rosie, Sarah, Leo, Clementine, Jason, Jeffrey, Xavier, and Emma *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium *Popples: P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Putter, Potato Chip, Pretty Bit, Billy Wagner, Bonnie Wagner, Mike, Penny, Bibsy, Cribsy, Punkster, Punkity, and the Pufflings *Recess: The Recess Gang (T.J., Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus) *Maple Town: Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Roxie Raccoon, Penny Pig, Mikey Mole, Betty Badger, Danny Dog, Rachel Rabbit, and Ricky Rabbit *The Get-Along Gang: Montgomery "Good News" Moose, Dotty Dog, Woolma Lamb, Zipper Cat, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, and Portia Porcupine *Shirt Tales: Rick Raccoon, Pammy Panda, Tyg Tiger, Digger Mole, Kip Kangaroo, and Bogey Orangutan *Zootopia: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde *The Adventures of Blinky Bill: Blinky Bill, Nutsy Koala, Flap the Platypus, Marcia Mouse, Splodge the Kangaroo, and Shifty Dingo Depress Fortress Villains *Dora the Explorer: Dora Marquez, Boots the Monkey, Diego, Isa The Iguana, Benny the Bull, Tico the Squirrel *Marvel Villains: Loki, Ultron, Red Skull, Doctor Doom, Magneto, Green Goblin and other Marvel villains *Caillou: Caillou *The Backyardigans: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin *Bubble Guppies: Oona, Nonny, Gil, Goby, Deema, Molly, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper *Maple Town: Wilde Wolf *Adventures of the Little Koala: The Wicked Wizard *Putrid and Pouncer Popple *The Adventures of Blinky Bill: Danny Dingo, Ma Dingo, Daisy Dingo, and Meatball Dingo *Zootopia: Dawn Bellwether and Duke Weaselton *The Wuzzles: Crocosaur, Brat, and Flizard *Rainbow Brite: Murky Dismal and Lurky Episodes Season 1, 26 Episodes (June-November 2015) #Pilot: Quintion and Sophie decide to construct a castle that acts as a hotel and clubhouse for themselves along with many cartoon characters. Unfortunately, Andy Panda did the same after seeing the construction from a distance. Soon, a rivalry between two newly built structures commences, segueing into the subsequent events of the series. #The Golden Life: Quintion finds a selkie in the river and its name is Cheryl Farnsworth. Quintion gives her a keycard, which grants her access to a room made of gold. #Wonder Love: Andy Panda has fallen in love with Black Widow, which causes a string of hubbub in both the Depress Fortress and the Cartoon Castle. #Big Sister Rosie: Scarlet Witch decides to babysit Rosie while her parents go out to dinner. Rosie wants to be taller than Caillou, and Scarlet Witch accepts the request. She transforms Rosie into a teenager. Will Rosie enjoy her new self after all? #Stolen Capsule: The heroes notice that somebody has dug up Sophie's time capsule she made herself and has stolen it! Can they retrieve and bury it back to its rightful place? # Magic in the Castle: Loki casts a spell on the Cartoon Castle, causing the PB&J Otter characters to be turned into mice and bats. Can the heroes reverse the spell? # So Cool, It's Hot!: It's a very hot day at the Cartoon Castle, with temperatures maxing at 110 degrees Fahrenheit. However, when Sophie creates a fun idea using water, the fun is just the beginning as the temperature is about to drop. # Crazy Quotations: Katherine Koala comes up with some very funny quotes that she made up. They become very popular and thus, Katherine creates a show about them. # Someplace Under the Rainbow: Rainbow Brite takes her friends to her home, Rainbowland, to show them around, but it's being invaded by The Backyardigans. Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids must defeat the Backyardigans to save Rainbowland. # Midnight Stalker: A girl and a boy named Celia Rhodes and Nate Martin come to the Depress Fortress and stay there. Andy Panda accepts their stay, but Loki finds out that she's also a toon named Silly Road. So he makes her go to the Cartoon Castle and turn Rainbow Brite into a toon. # Koala Squad: Ultron kidnaps Every single koala in the Cartoon Castle because Andy Panda wants to make turn them into koala salad. Ultron puts them in the dungeon. Can Roobear, Laura, Katherine, and Jennifer's friends save them before they face their possible demise? #The Recess of the Castle: The Recess Gang makes a huge mess in the Cartoon Castle when they take full control of it. Meanwhile, WilliamWill2343 and Sophie spend some time at the arcade. Can T.J. and his friends revert the chaos they've caused before Sophie and Quintion return? #A-Popple-lypse Now: Loki turns the Powerpuff Girls into Popples and the 9 original Popples into humans via a species-switching spell. The Popples were also turned evil and devilish while the Powerpuff Girls have lost their powers. Someone must fix this predicament before craziness explodes! #Olympic Games: The two leaders of their respective castles plan an Olympic Games event for the heroes and villains to compete in. #Fair Affair: WilliamWill2343 and Sophie go on a date with their loved ones while Billy and Bonnie Wagner are in charge of the castle. #Tantrum Terror!: Portia Porcupine becomes so furious after Patty Rabbit had accidentally ripped off one of Portia's favorite dolls arm, she grows claws on her hands and grows taller. She kills Patty Rabbit and goes on a violent rampage. What will the rest of the heroes do now? #Balloon Ride of Our Life: The team decides to go on a hot air balloon ride around the state of Missouri, but Green Goblin decides to go spoil the fun by trying to attack the balloon. Can the balloon resist the turbulence of the Green Goblin? #Kids Just Want to Have Fun: Leo, Clementine, Jason, Jeffrey, Emma, Xavier and Mara decide to play around with the Shapeshifter Ray, creating crazy results. #Jelly's Fad: Jelly and Gadget Hackwrench create electronic bottle caps that have a GPS. Jelly sells them and they become very popular. #X-Treme Castle Skaters: The team decides to hold ice skating competition. #Good Gnus!: Sarah accidentally uses the Shapeshifter Ray to turn Kai-Lan into a gnu. Now Sarah must help change Kai-Lan back. #Chip Punks: Chip and Dale decide to become rock and roll stars. What radical times will await for the duo? #A Pinch of this and a Scootch of That: Pinch and Scootch Raccoon start a cooking show but things don't go as planned. #Cartoon Castle TV: Sophie starts a TV channel that focuses on the Cartoon Castle #The Devil Squirrel: Part 1: Bonnie Wagner turns into a demonic grey squirrel and kills Billy Wagner. She takes over the Cartoon Castle, bans all of her friends from the castle, and lets the members of the Depress Fortress in. #The Devil Squirrel: Part 2: Katherine has a great plan to revert everything back to normal, but will it work? Season 2, 26 Episodes (February-August 2016) #A Girly Catastrophe: Caillou uses Loki's scepter to turn WilliamWill2343 into a catgirl. Can the others reverse the spell, or will Quintion remain in a new body forever? #Your Argument is on Valentine's Day: A Valentine's Day conflict occurs between the Cartoon Castle and the Depress Fortress on who will spread the most romance. #The Sassy Six: Katherine, Jennifer, Melody, Rosellia, Sally, and Marilyn form their new squad called the Sassy Six. #Crime-Fighting Critters!: The team welcomes the Shirt Tales into the castle. In fact, they assigned them to start training as scouts of the Cartoon Castle, since it really needed some to begin with. #Two Popple Pests: Putrid and Pouncer Popple broke into the castle without permission. Will the 9 original Popples take care of the situation? #The Nemesis of the Otter Family: Oh no! Looks like Callie Otter and her sidekick Xavier kidnapped the Otter Family INCLUDING Sophie. Can the rest save them? #From Mewni with Love: Star Butterfly comes to the Cartoon Castle for a visit. #Color Warriors: The Color Kids practice to become guards of the Cartoon Castle, but it may not be a simple task to achieve their desired position. #Sacrifice Capades: Caillou has threatened to sacrifice himself in order to make the Depress Fortress stronger. Will it work? #Puffling Scavenger Hunt: Upon Mike's command, The Pufflings decide to hide in various spots in the Cartoon Castle, thus forcing the rest to go on a scavenger hunt as planned by Mike and Penny. Every time they find one, they try to answer a riddle, which would be corny and hilarious at the same time. #Guppy Gaffe: The Bubble Guppies have infiltrated the Cartoon Castle via a water pipe! The heroes must repel them before they end up going crazy. #New From the Animal Kingdom: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde arrive at the Cartoon Castle and join the heroes. #Wuzzle Pieces: The gang tries to put a statue of Bumblelion together. How will they do it? #The Cartoon Castle Musical: The heroes put on a musical show in the Cartoon Castle. How will it turn out? #Sheep Creep: Bellwether has somehow snuck into the Cartoon Castle. #The Mystery of the Crack: The heroes find the culprit who created the crack in the wall of the Cartoon Castle. #Bug Bonanza: Bugs are crawling everywhere in the Cartoon Castle. #A Very Retro Visit: The Retro Crew comes to the Cartoon Castle. #One Loud Castle: The Loud family comes to the Cartoon Castle as guests for one week after they won a contest. #Game Show Galore!: WilliamWill creates a game show for his friends to take part in. #Bubbles' Dreadful Nightmare: Bubbles has a scary nightmare, and it's up to the others to help her distinguish between fantasy and reality. #Slumber Party Blast: The gang hosts a slumber party in the Cartoon Castle. #Water Balloon-atics: The heroes and villains have a water balloon war. Who will triumph over their opponents? #Get Really Smart: Sophie opens a classroom in the Cartoon Castle to educate the younger members and assigns Opal Otter as the teacher. #Cruise Craze: Part 1: WilliamWill finds a cruise ship sunken under the castle. #Cruise Craze: Part 2: Season 3 (February 2019-?) # New Competitors: Trivia *Grand Theft Auto and Oggy and the Cockroaches characters were originally going to appear as Cartoon Castle heroes, but were removed due to the former being too inappropriate for younger audiences, and that WilliamWill does not like the latter along with other animation works by Xilam Animation. They were then replaced with the Recess Gang, whom the creators accepted into the series. Category:Shows Category:Sophie's Ideas Category:2015